Xmen Power: New Faces
by mkzharris
Summary: I need help making characters and a plot feel free to submit your own characters. More info inside. The characters are chosen! I am now working on the story. Thank you for those who submitted. I only choose 3 people. I may have changed their background.
1. Chapter 1

I'm making a story for the X-men. I need some ideas and some characters. If you want to make a character please put it in the review. I'll take care of the Rest!

Name:

Age:(12-18)

Hair Color:

Eye color:

Race:

Gender:

Power:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History

Appearance:

Family:

Crush:


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Xavier devoted his life to saving others, he had started the Xavier institute several years ago. Now that it had been successful he spent his free time locating more mutants to teach. This happened to be one of those occasions. Professor X put on his Cebero Helmet and concentrated. Suddenly 3 strong mutant presences appeared on the map. They were just outside of Bayville. They were using there powers and they were very dangerous.

"Jean, Scott ready the X-jet. I'm sending you to recruit some mutants."

10 minutes later...

Jean and Scott stood outside what looked like an abandoned log cabin. The windows were caked with dust that no one with normal eyesight could see through. The rotting wood was teeming with termites and the ground surrounding the cabin was littered with trash.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I know mutants can get pretty desperate but this is low." said Scott skeptically.

Jean merely shook her head and pushed the door. The cabin had no lights which was no surprise considering the condition of the cabin. Rats scurried a long the floorboards. Jean shuddered if these mutants lived here they were truly desperate. They checked all the rooms, but they were empty. There was only one left at the back of the cabin. Scott turned the knob and opened the door expecting nothing. He was wrong. In the middle of the room lit by a ray of moonlight were 3 children. 2 boys and a girl. They were all staring at him.

"What do you want?" one boy snarled

Before answering Scott surveyed his opponents. The oldest one was unmistakably african with his dark skin. He had a 3 long claw marks scars over the left side of his face giving him a tough look. He was muscular and looked like someone who didn't want ro be messed with. This guy was the one who snarled what do you want. The second boy looked Mexican he was lean and didn't have a lot of muscle on him. Strangely he had a strip of clothe over his eyes but he could still see all the same. The last person was a girl she was the smallest of all of them. She had a feral look in her eyes like she was ready to defend her group at all costs.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Jean said soothingly

"Then go away." the older boy said forcefully. He moved in front of the two younger kids and kept curling and uncurling his fist.

"come on just for a minute." scott attempted to reason

The other two kids had gotten up as well.

"Go! Now!" his eyes had turned a dark shade of red

Scott sighed he would have to this the hard way. He set his goggles to stun mode and aimed it at the trio. But what he saw shocked him. The professor had said they were dangerous but this was out of norm. The oldest guy had what looked like two machine guns attached to the end of his arms instead of the hands he had before. Even more frightening the guns were pointed at him.

"Jean do something." he hissed.

"I can't get inside their heads." she whispered "But I could do this." She closed her eyes and concentrated. The chair that was sitting in a corner flew across the room towards the gunhanded boy. But missed the guy ducked and it hit the girl instead. The chair shattered on impact, a sickening crack was heard as her head snapped backward. From that point everything went into slow motion. As the girl collapsed the other boys completed forgot about Jean and Scott they rushed to her side , blood gushed from he chin and neck. Jean tried to move over to help, but the younger boy hissed for them to go. As

More blood gushed out, Jean backed away and nodded at Scott. He nodded back then aimed his lasers. I stead of stunning them like it was met too it lit their clothes on fire. Both boy jumped up screaming and trying to put it out. This situation was going from bad to worse. They needed to wrap this up now. Scott ran over and heaved the bleeding girl over his shoulders. Jean had put the fire out and used her physic powers to levitate them into the x-jet where they would collapsed in a bloody burnt heap. They sighed how were they supposed to explain this to the professor.

Guys sorry I haven't updated. I was stuck in Egypt with no internet connection and some looters broke into the hotel. My computer is gone. I'm just glad to be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you done!" Logan shouted.

Jean opened her mouth to explain, but she was interrupted.

"Never mind I don't want to know. Now help me get them to the infirmary.' He growled and slung the tallest guy over his shoulder. Jean and scott followed with the other kids. By the time they got to the infirmary blood was tracked all over the floor and other mutants had come wondering where the blood had come from. Storm and Professor X were among them.

"Oh dear, call Hank and tell him to come immediately." instructed Professor X as soon as he saw the kids.

No need, I'm already here." said Hank Macoy pushing through the crowds. "Oh dear, what happened to them?"

"Your students happened to them." growled Logan

"Okay. Back off I'll see what I can do." Hank said.

Slowly, but reluctantly the students backed up.

"Professor X I'll need you to. Storm you should come to. You know to wash the blood off the...er... girl."

"Right."

Hank Macoy POV

The kids were caked with blood, it covered every inch of their body. You couldn't even tell which one was the girl. After he had had pried the clothes from the unconscious bodies and scrubbed the blood and dirt from it, he could finally se the full extent of the injuries. The tallest boy had scars all over his arms and second degree burns. The second boy had similar burns and showed signs of malnutrition. But it was the girl who suffered the most injuries, she was covered with burns and her head was twisted in an odd angle. When he administered x rays things got worse for they all had cracked or bruised ribs. This was going to be a lot of work.

Two hours later...

Everything was going fine, sprains were wrapped, medicine was applied. Now all he had to do was wait. Storm and Professor X had left a while ago, but he had remained. It was only 6:00 but it seemed much later. Just when he started to doze off his ears heard a sharp intake of breathe. The tallest boy had sat up. His eyes surveyed the room, the eyes narrowed when he saw him. Then faster then he thought possible the kid had ripped the restraints apart and had him pushed against the wall.

"what have you done?" he yelled "Tell me! What have you done to them?" he pushed the doctor into the wall so hard that it was starting to crack. He was turning blue and his beast strength couldn't help him now. So he used his last ditch effort. He screamed to Xavier to bring someone to help. Using his last burst of strength he shoved the boy off of him. The boy recovered quickly, but before he could get up Bobby and Julia Blackman rushed in. Bobby froze his feet to the ground, but the boy was unstoppable. Julia was tryed her empathy power on he, but she couldn't get inside of his mind. They were holding up, but it wouldn't be long and they didn't even know his power. To make matters worse the other two had woken up. Bobby and Julia had realized this to and were looking worried. Professor X probably knew they needed help because Scott in. Seeing him the boy went from smug to panic.

"You. This is all your fault!" when he raised his arm again it was replaced with a machine gun. A round of shots were fired , but none of the bullets penetrated flesh because they were either frozen or vaporized before it reached. Attention was drawn away from this fight when the girl leaped upon Julia.

"Help! My power doesn't work on them." she screamed.

Elsewhere the other boy was staring down Bobby and he was writhing in pain. These kids were more powerful then they seemed, this is the last time he judged a book by its cover.

The X- kids had trained for years and these kids were destroying them like they were nothing. Forget the kids they needed teachers. They were experienced. He screamed telepathically for a teachers help. Not one minute later Logan walked in and he looked mad.

"Get back. I'll handle this." he told the kids. The xmen didn't need to be told twice. They were out of there.

Logan went for the small guy first, while he was charging towards him a pain came into his head, but he ignored it. He tackled the boy, but not hard enough to knock him conscious just enough to keep him.

"Raphael!" the girl screamed she turned and leaped onto Logan her claws and everything. Wait, claws? Sure enough the girl had metal claws just like him exactly like him. Caught off guard he tumbled backwards, oh no not another X-23! He yanked the girl off his back and she crashed into wall bleeding.

" No not you to Maya." he seemed to be talking to himself. Logan used this opportunityß to sneak up on him.

"Get away from me! What do you want with us?" he shouted

"Listen bub. You are obviously to do dangerous to be out there alone."

"Oh so your solution is to kidnap us." said Maya emerging from the rubble unscathed.

"What the? Yeah we teach people like you to control your powers." Logan said getting annoyed.

"Don't listen to him Leo." the boy called Raphael told him. He was getting up to.

"They always say the same thing. 'We want to help' or 'We'll teach you how to control your powers." Maya said sarcastically.

"But they all lied. Everyone lied. We've done things because of them. We're not stupid anymore we don't trust people anymore." Leo exclaimed his voice getting louder with every sentence.

"So what's the catch?" Raphael demanded

"The catch is we train you, we feed you, we shelter you, but then you use your powers for good not evil."

For awhile everything was silent while they silently debated what to do.

"Fine. When do we start?" Leo said holding out his hand

Logan checked his watch. "How about now? Training starts in five minutes." shaking Leo's hand.


End file.
